lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
John Swift
' John Swift '''is the oldest son Timone and Theresa Swift making him a senior member of and the current heir of House Swift through his father and a member of House Crane through his mother. John Swift has three siblings in Taylor, William, and Hilary Swift alongside several step siblings through marriage. John's siblings are all important with Taylor being a leading member of the Order of the Dragonm while his sister Hilary is a leading member of the Order of the Blue Dragon, and his brother William Swift is a member of the Order of the Red Dragon. John Swift is married to Octaria Shevinway of whom he is emotionally unatatched to but has been faithful and loving towards her throughout their marriage. With Octaria he has four children in the form of John Swift was born the first child of Timone, and Theresa Swift of which made him the heir of the powerful if marganizled House in the Kingdom of Lucerne. As a young boy he was closest with his younger brother William Swift, and as they grew up and became teenagers their mother gave birth to two more children in short succession in the form of Hilary, and Taylor Swift but by this point their lives were already in full swing. He has gained noteriety after he undertook a Dragons dream in which he killed a Trolloc and brought its head back to Lucerne. This event is one of the first times since William Lovie first accomplished a Dragon's dream that anyone has succesfully finished a Dragon's dream. This Dragon's Dream has placed him in a positon where he leads the military of House Swift, and he lead them brilliantly during the Journey, and then again during the Invasion of Westbridge. When during the tail end of the Rise of Lucerne William Lovie III. decided to attempt the risky trip to meet with the White Dragons of Lucerne, one of the companions that will accompany him is John Swift. History Early History '''John Swift' was the second oldest child of Timone and Theresa Swift, and grew up in the family farm north of Brill. Dragons Dream Main Article : Dragon Worship A dragons dream is a pilgramage taken by those loyal to the Dragon, and was orignally made famous by William Lovie's success at it. The legend goes that thoughs who complete the Dragon's dream are destined to ride a dragon, and in this way get a true duel in the afterlife. The Dragons dream came about after John Swift had a series of dreams which told him to head west through the passage in the north of Lucerne and enter the first forest that he saw. He immediatly left his stunned family and travelled to the forest, and after many weeks of travelling he arrived on the outskirts of the forest he saught. When he entered the forest he heard nothing but silence, but this silence was quickly interupted by a large Trolloc that came out of seemingly nowhere and appeared in front of him. The two fought and eventually after taking several hits John Swift killed the Trolloc and took its head from its body. With the head in his pocession he returned to Lucerne where he showed the Trolloc head to Bill Lovie who while unimpressed by this knew the public relations victory such an event was so he made John Swift the flavor of the day when he spread the news far and wide. The Journey Main Article : The Journey Family Members House Swift3.jpg|Timone Swift - Father|link=Timone Swift House Crane1.png|Theresa Crane - Mother|link=Theresa Swift Relationships Category:House Swift Category:Vandal Category:People Category:Human Category:House Crane Category:People of Brill